


Mix Tape Challenge

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/47925.html">Mix Tape Challenge</a> over at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1_million_words</b>  Set at an Avengers fund raiser to help Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix Tape Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Rules were these: </em>Write a fic for the first ten songs that play. The rule is to write as each song plays, letting it inspire your words and give direction. As soon as the song finished, stop writing and begin another fic with the next song. It may turn out all your fics are connected to one another, but try to make them individual to the song that is currently playing.</em> I did not cheat by skipping a song, I did cheat by pausing at the end of 3 songs to finish the part of the fic the song went with, AND I erased what I had for the last one, replayed the song and re-wrote the part. This is posted without being beta read, or even reread by me.

1-Gorillaz - Tomorrow comes today

The party buzzed innocuously. Who the hell cared? They were heroes, they were villains, they were whatever the press wanted to call them today.

This was their fight! The aliens were here because of them!

He snorted into his drink, at the insanity of it. The aliens came to conquer the planet. The Avengers had a bit of knowledge and a need for vengeance. They were neither saviors nor at fault.

Did they really believe that the aliens would have by-passed the planet if not for The Avengers? Did they believe they would have survived without them?

 

2-Blur - Music is My Radar

“Is this really music?” Steve looked good in the tux Tony had funded. They all looked good in the monkey suits.

Bruce smiled, raised his un-spiked drink in salute. “Not really a tune worth dancing to, huh?”

“I can’t even tell what he’s saying. Some of it sounds like English, but then...”

“Just smile.” Bruce followed his own advice. “Come on, we’ll go into the kitchen, I don’t think it’s as loud, and I just saw a reporter leave it, we should be clear.”

“Do you suppose there is food that I can recognize and is … not politely diminutive?”

“We’ll see, Steve.” His smile was genuine as they crossed the room.

 

 

3-My Darkest Days - Save Me

The suit and the crowd, and the obligatory... schmoozing. Clint scowled. “I’m a sniper ‘Tasha. I can’t make nice with this group. He’s crazier than the papers say.”

She petted at his hand. Not any more comfortable in the situation, but much better equipped to fake it.

He followed her eyes, to a stranger across the room. “Go,” He said. “I’ll do my best not to kill anyone while you’re gone.”

 

4-Aquarius-Let the Sunshine In - The 5th Dimension

In the morning he’d know that someone spiked his drink. He’d pull up the footage and be able to tell exactly who it was that slipped him something. He’d have his blood tested to see exactly what the drug was, and he’d see that it wouldn’t have been as severe a reaction if he weren’t still on some painkillers after Loki trying to kill him.

He’d have the tapes and the back ups erased. He’d pull footage secretly from news crews, and print photographers would find film missing. Youtube would be cleared, and he’d even find a way to get the pictures from Stark’s phone.

But for now, Phil just sang and swayed with the music. “Let the sun shine. Leeeet the sunshine in.”

 

5-Everything’s not lost - Coldplay

“This is working. We’re getting this to work.” He smiled. Pepper on his arm, smiling. The little stress lines on her face starting to fade.

“You’re super team? Or finding people to pay to fix Manhattan?”

“Both. All of it. I am amazing.”

“Of course you are.”

“I’ve got you here with me.”

“Please! How long did you work on that line?”

“It’s not a line. I’m amazing, and I’ve got you. One might be because of the other.”

“You expect me to believe that you’re amazing because you have me here? Or you expect me to believe that you believe that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that you’re here because I’m amazing. I mean, I’d never say you were that shallow. At least, not within hearing distance.”

 

6-Squeeze - Cool for Cats

“Agent Coulson?” Steve had bee-lined across the room. The man was behaving erratically. Smiling like he did when he was talking to Steve about his trading cards. Which Steve was lead to believe was unusual.

“Captain!” Phil was... bopping with the song. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. It’s good to have you up and about. To have you joining us. And to see that you’re enjoying yourself. Dancing...” Steve was running out of words.

“No, thanks. I never dance. But I am flattered.”

 

 

7-Gonzo the Great - I’m going to go back there some day

He’d made his way to the roof. It probably wouldn’t surprise anyone who thought to look for him. Natasha would find him when she went looking for him before she left with whoever the guy was.

Hawkeye. The name didn’t work if he was milling with the people on the ground. Hawks had better vision from above.

The guests laughed, chatted, met the big names, stroked arms and egos. Clint watched from the roof.

 

8-Flight of the Conchords - Foux du Fafa

He nodded. Raised his eyebrows appropriately. Smiled. Moved on quickly. Controlled the ‘other guy’.

And that was the reveal about how fake it was. Sure Tony and Steve were big names. People recognized them. If anyone had recognized his name they’d have run in the other direction.

 

9-Bryan Adams - She’s only happy when she’s dancing - no cheat

He was nice, pleasant. Danced because she wanted to. And she wanted to. Just be a woman on the dance floor. Not a protegee spy, not a highly trained assassin. Not even Barton’s only friend. She was just someone who got to dance.

He didn’t know she was an Avenger, or that she could kill him with an eyelash. Natasha moved with the music, and let herself be groped a little more than she would have allowed at another time.

 

10-Smog - Cold Blooded Old Times

The party had cleared out. Only the caterer’s cleaners were left with a few of the guests. The rich man was there, he was very handsy with the polite redhead. The other redhead had left with another rich man. The maid thought of changing her hair color.

The singing was horrible and caught her attention over the vacuum.

“How can I stand and laugh with the man who redefined your body?” Off key, off beat, awful.

“And this is popular?” One tall blond man asked the other.

“It is, my friend. To embrace life with such vigor. To embrace your pain and your passion. Son of Coul is truly a warrior to be revered!”

The man at the bar, the one who had been on the roof all night, snorted into his drink. “You haven’t seen anything.”

“Alright. Let’s get him down, the the microphone away from him.” The sensible man with the dark hair suggested. “Before he finds out we saw this much.”


End file.
